


Love like a Lonesome Child

by DizzySniper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean Winchester Has Powers, Getting Together, M/M, Monster Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Season/Series 02, Shapeshifter Dean Winchester, monster trafficking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzySniper/pseuds/DizzySniper
Summary: Dean Winchester has spent his whole life dodging a past that Sam has no knowledge of and now that past has come knocking.When the boys take on a case of disappearences in the city of Knoxville secrets are uncovered and Sam will have to come to grips with both his father's past actions and the realization that he may not really know his brother at all.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	Love like a Lonesome Child

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea of where this fic is going but it's not complete. I'm just posting this now so I don't lose my nerve. This is both unbetad and my first posted fanfic so any mistakes are on me. The Summary may be subject to change and tags may be added as the fic progresses. 
> 
> Also there are a few fics that inspired this one, mainly:  
> "But I'm the one you know" by darkskinwalker on ao3  
> "The Monster That You Know" verse by generva1676 on ao3  
> and "Shifter" by Mummyluvr on FFnet
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~
> 
> Dizzy

Fire blazed in the night as John Winchester numbly watched the police herd away the rubberneckers that had gathered to witness his devastation. The calls of the firefighters were nearly drowned out by the scream of the hose and the roar of the fire, not that John would have properly registered them anyway. 

This odd emptiness was not unfamiliar, John easily identified the feeling as shock. Although he had hoped to never feel this way again after ‘Nam. The only thing he could really process at the moment was the utter destruction of his world. Torn apart and shaken about ensuring that John would never be right again. 

He had witnessed the impossible, his wife pinned to the ceiling and set ablaze by a monster shaped like a man. A man with yellow eyes. And his oldest son cracked open by the same beast without a single touch. His oldest’s terrified scream suddenly cut short by the flood of blood in his tiny mouth. 

If only Dean hadn’t gone into the nursery ahead of him, he would still have both his boys and John may have been able to salvage his own sanity in the face of parental instinct, spurred by questioning from his oldest son. Maybe in another life but not in this one. John had instead been forced to abandon both his wife and oldest son to the blaze with the knowledge that there was no way either of them had survived the evisceration dealt by the unknown  _ thing _ .

As such he had grabbed the only other untouched member of the Winchester family and  _ ran _ hoping to save at least his youngest son. Although now John was faintly wondering if it would have been better if he and Sammy had stayed and joined Mary and Dean in death.

John gradually regained his awareness of the world to the tune of Sammy’s crying. Frustrated, he glanced down at the tiny bundle in his arms. “What is it? Are you hungry?” John had never quite accomplished the intuition that Mary had when it came to their children, so the following years of raising Sammy alone were no doubt going to be difficult. 

John turned his attention to the skeleton of his home as the fire was finally extinguished. He went stiff at the approach of an unknown fireman. The man began his address with ‘I’m Sorry.’ and that was all that John needed to know to predict what came next. Despite him knowing that there was no possible way for their survival the definitive news of Mary and Dean’s passing still hit like a mortar shell. 

As the man made his empty platitudes John made his own steely resolve. The yellow-eyed bastard who did this would be _ punished _ and there would be no escape. John would hunt that monster to the ends of the earth and  _ nothing _ would stop him or slow him down.

_ Mary, Dean I’m going to kill that thing... for you _ . 

~~~

Sam frowned in disbelief as he watched his older brother stuff his face with one of the greasiest burgers he’d ever seen. The sketchy diner food was definitely one of the things Sam hadn’t missed during his years at Stanford, especially with Jess’ exceptional skills in cooking. 

Sam couldn’t halt the wave of sadness that swept over him at that thought. Even though it had been about a year since Jess’ death the wound on his heart still felt fresh, as if it was only yesterday that she had stood in the doorway of their shared dorm and wished him luck with finding his father. Not that his extended search for his father had ended well either. After all, John Winchester had met his sudden end only a few months ago. 

Although he still felt pain at Jess’ death, and probably always would, Dean’s abrupt reintroduction to his life had helped to soothe some of his heartache. His older brother had always been his shelter in the storm of life, acting as parent and brother rolled into one. The only problem with their resumed relationship being the reignition of the pining that had helped influence his decision to leave hunting and his family behind in the first place.

“Dude, don’t forget to chew or you’ll end up choking again and this time I won’t save you.” Sam said as Dean let out a moan that was almost obscene causing Sam’s thoughts to take a turn from fascinated disgust to something more heated. Sam quickly threw his attention to the rest of the diner in an attempt to distract himself only to find he was definitely not the only one being affected by the show Dean was putting on. 

The only other patrons of the dingy 24-hour diner, a few gruff looking truckers, were watching Dean with similar heat. Although a few of them seemed bewildered by the effect Sam’s older brother was having on them. Sam wasn’t surprised though, even the straightest man in the world would probably find Dean attractive. 

“Man I wasn’t choking and smacking me on the back definitely didn’t save me.” Dean said with a smirk and a quick swipe of his hand across his mouth. “Besides, there’s no way an awesome burger like this would betray me like that. It may be heavenly but it’s not gonna hand me an express ticket to the pearly gates.” 

Sam couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his older brother's bravado as he signaled the elderly waitress for their check. The urge to escape the heated looks directed at his oblivious brother was intense. Especially when Sam was in the same boat as them and didn’t want to be reminded of that fact.

“Whatever, we have to leave now anyway if we want to make it to Knoxville by tomorrow morning.” Sam replied while Dean quickly finished off the last bites of his burger. 

“Seriously Sammy what’s with the fire under your ass? This case seems pretty spread out in it’s timeline. I don’t think anyone else is going to mysteriously disappear before we get there.” 

Sam glanced at his brother across the sticky tabletop as his thoughts turned towards their new case. Ever since he’d found the pattern of disappearances connected to a self-help group two days ago he’d been having strange dreams. Not quite like his visions but still unsettling enough to spur Sam to urgency. 

“I don’t know Dean, I just have a really bad feeling about this case. Also it’s Sam jerk.” 

A concerned look flashed across his older brother’s face before being hidden under Dean’s usual wall of cockiness. “Whatever Bitch.” Dean said as he tossed a wad of cash on the table and slid out of the booth heading for the Impala, drawing admiring gazes as he went. Sam quickly followed after, heading into the late twilight and pausing briefly to admire the sunset.

“C’mon Sam, you’re the one who wanted to make tracks man.”

As Sam slid into the passenger seat beside his brother Dean revved the engine and grinned at the familiar roar of the Impala. Sam couldn’t help but admire the way Dean’s entire face lit up when he smiled. Especially when Dean was in his element behind the wheel of his baby and all his walls fell away to reveal a boyish excitement that only ever appeared when his brother was at total peace with himself. 

Sam could not help but cherish the moment. Something so rare as Dean, relaxed and happy, was the fuel to Sam’s fire. Sam eased into the Impala’s familiar leather seats for a few hours of sleep before his own shift at the wheel while Dean peeled out of the tiny parking lot like the sheriff of Hazard County was on their ass. 

“Okay psychic wonder let’s go gank this son-of-a-bitch!”


End file.
